Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Africa". Plot (All of the penguins are entering the portal to Africa as they arrived at the Pride Lands) *Mumble: Wow. *Gloria: Look at this place. *Montay: Isn't it cool? *Lovelace: Yeah. Not bad for a weather. *Cho Cho: This place is hot. *Noah: I've never seen anything like this before. *Hugh: Looking fresh. *Montay: Man, the sun, it's hot. *Cho Cho: The sun is alway hot as in our homes. *Mumble: Ooh, there's a tree that we can go to. *Terry: I wonder what that place leads to? *Lovelace: It's just a tree. No place should be inside there. *Sven: Then what does it leads to? (Inside of the Tree of Life) *Rafiki: Ah, it seem that the painting is trying to fix the situation. Huh? What is that noise? (The penguins are checking on the Tree of Life) *Raul: Ho ho ho. Check this one out. *Rinaldo: This look good. *Nestor: Look like we're in another dimension. *Lombardo: This feel like good luck. *Rafiki: Oh, wow. What kind of birds are you? *Lovelace: And what kind of monkey are you? *Rafiki: I am a mandrill. *Lovelace: We are penguins. *Sven: Except for me. I'm a puffin. *Lovelace: We got some monkey business going. *Rafiki: So you're all penguins? *Lovelace: Yes. The name's Lovelace. *Rafiki: My name is Rafiki. Welcome at your service. *Lovelace: We penguins came from Antarctica. *Rafiki: I knew it. I have been working on this for one year. *Lovelace: You know about this? *Rafiki: Yes. A wise guy told me back at my homeland that there are many continents with a bunch of animals living there. One of them is Antarctica. *Noah: We live in Antarctica. *Rafiki: Antarctica? Oh my, i can't believe it. *Mumble: Do you have a problem? *Rafiki: No. You guys are from Antarctica and glad you could finally show up in our situation. *Lovelace: Glad you're helping business. *Rafiki: Welcome to the Pride Lands! Here we have are the animals living in harmony. Far away, we have Pride Rock, ruled by lions and Simba is currently the king. *Mumble: So who is this Simba person? *Rafiki: Simba is a animal like you and he's the king of the Pride Lands. *Mumble: Well okay, i'll take that as a question. *Rafiki: Look around. You have many places to go. Feel free to explore as you may. *Lovelace: We'll be happy to have you as a friend. *Rafiki: Boom. You guys are welcome to look around. *Lovelace: Ah ah ah. I don't like repeating questions. We can go on our own. *Rafiki: In the meantime, have fun. I better go back to the painting works right now. *Mumble: So Lovelace, how the Pride Lands doing for ya? *Lovelace: Look at the bright side, it even has a long grass and a beautiful look at the sky. *Mumble: It's just the sky, okay? *Lovelace: I know. Even the animals are unique. *Mumble: So cool. *Lovelace: I'm getting the hook of it. *Montay: You guys wanaa start walking around the Pride Lands? *Lovelace: Yes. Let's make our move. *Noah: Let's go. (With the krills as they are crawling into the land) *Will: Look at this place Bill. *Bill: This grass look familiar. *Will: Nah, it's just different. It's just different dude. *Bill: Yeah, but we're in another land. *Will: Who knows. We better keep looking on the lookout. (Meanwhile, the penguins are walking into the Pride Lands as a bunch of zebras are running into the field) *Mumble: Whoa, what are those? *Sven: They are zebras my friends. Ever since i was traveling the world, i see many different species of animals. *Mumble: Like a elephant seal? *Sven: Most likely. But not quite. There's a lot more seals than just a elephant seal or a leopard seal. *Gloria: This world is unique. The land feel so warm. *Mumble: Yeah. Better than living in the cold land of Antarctica. *Erik: Ooh, we have water. *Gloria: I don't think the water is cold enough for us to swim. *Sven: It look warm. *Hugh: I don't think we can go to the water right now. We have a lot to explore. *Seymour: Ah man, i didn't know they have trees. *Atticus: Look at them. *Bo: They're so unique. *Erik: They look like wigs. *Atticus: What? *Bo: They don't look like wigs. They look like bushes on a stick. You know what a leaf is. *Erik: Yeah. They grow from trees. *Bo: You got it. *Atticus: Ah, math stuff. *Gloria: Wow, look at the birds flying. *Mumble: They fly like Sven. *Sven: Up up and away! *Lovelace: I feel like a krusher. *Miss Viola: Are you ready to perform? *Gloria: Yes. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Have a song to play with? *Gloria: Sure. Let's perform. *Sven: Okay. Play the song. *Emperors: *play the rocks like the drums* *Lovelace: Come on everyone, make some music and add some singing to it! *Penguins: *sing* *Lovelace: More like a choirs or something like that in the god way. But i like it. *Gloria: You're a good penguin Choosing your battles Pick yourself up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious we're getting closer, this isn't over *Miss Viola: The pressure is on You feel it But you've got it all Believe it *Mary: When you fall get up oh oh And if you fall get up oh oh Tsamina mina zangalewa Cause this is Africa'' *Gloria: Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa (Many hornbills are flying in the sky as the mongooses walk into the ground with a bunch of zebras running with the gazelles) *Lovelace: Listen to your God This is our motto Your time to shine don't wait in line y vamos por todo *Norma Jean: People are raising Their expectations Go on and feed them this is your moment no hesitations Today's your day I feel it You paved the way Believe it *Gloria: If you get down get up oh oh When you get down get up eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa aa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa *Bo: Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa! (A lion in the sky show up in spirit) *Seymour: Whoa! Check out this creature in the sky! *Mufasa: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Pride Lands. *Nestor: What kind of animal is that? *Mufasa: I am a lion. One of the Great Kings of the Past. *Mumble: But we have never met a real king yet. You're from the sky as a former king. *Mufasa: That's right. Pride Rock is only a mile away and you'll see my son from there. *Noah: By who? *Mufasa: Simba. He's doing a great job by protecting the Pride Lands and helping his son team up with the Lion Guard to stop any danger from happening. *Raul: There is a Great King of the Past and a Lion Guard? *Mufasa: Yes. You said it. *Ramón: That was bonkers man. *Noah: He look just like The Great 'Guin back home. *Edwin: Well said. *Gloria: Hey Mufasa, do you wanna sing a part for us? *Mufasa: Oh sure. I would love to sing like i alway do to my son Simba when he has a little cub. *Erik: Just like me. *Mumble: The birds are chicks and the mammals are cubs. *Gloria: Not every animal have to be referred to a baby, Mumble. *Mumble: My mistake. *Gloria: No silly. I'm just playing with you. *Mumble: Ha ha. Very funny, let's just get this over with. *Mufasa: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a Tsamina mina Tsamina mina, Anawa a a *Chorus: Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a This time for Africa This time for Africa We're all in Africa We're all in Africa (A vulture sneaked at the penguins in the tree) *Mzingo: Those flappy birds. Janja will not like the looks of this. I'll be telling on a warning. *fly to the Outlands* (The song ends and back at the Outlands, Mzingo fly into the volcano lair where the hyenas are) *Mzingo: Hey guys! Have you seen Janja? *Hyena #1: He's not here right now. *Hyena #2: He ran off and team up with another clan. *Mzingo: Huh? By who? (Back with Janja with Shenzi's clan at the canyon) *Janja: Look like we got a full house going on. *Shenzi: Yeah, once we get revenge on Simba, we will take over Pride Rock filled with hyenas and bad animals alike. *Janja: Wait a minute, didn't Scar rule over Pride Rock a few years ago? *Shenzi: Yeah. We were his enemy. Now it's the hyenas turn to take over the Pride Lands. *Chungu: Oh boy, look like we have another job to do. *Cheezi: Yeah, this is just boring. *Ed: Huh? *Shenzi: Be quiet you two. Our plan will be the best and everyone will respect it. *Chungu: Oh yeah, i'll wait til i smash the tiniest rock in pieces. *smash the tiny rock* *Cheezi: That was very little. *Chungu: Boring. *Janja: Come on guys, we're a team together and we were suppose to make plans. *Banzai: We know! Such a spoiled brat. *Janja: I am no spoiled brat you twig. *Banzai: Who you calling twig? *Janja: Don't mock me. *Shenzi: Guys, cut it out! We're suppose to work as a team together. *Janja: I know, but these guys are acting like babies. *Cheezi: I am no baby. *Chungu: Grrrrrr, you make me angry. *Banzai: Stop it. All of you. We can't team up if we can't get along together. *Shenzi: Then stop acting like baby lions. *Banzai: Oh lord, Mufasa. Remember that? Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa! *Hyenas: *laugh* *Janja: Are you trying to make fun of a dead king since Scar throw him off the cliff? *Banzai: Do you not know what a joke is? *Janja: Yeah, jokes are stupid and overused. *Chungu: I thought most jokes are good, but some jokes can be bad. *Mzingo: Janja, Janja! *Janja: Hey Mzingo, you're late to the party. What's up and how the Pride Landers are doing? *Mzingo: Bad and- Oh my, Shenzi? *Shenzi: Who is this vulture? *Janja: That's Mzingo. He's a affiliate for me to go check on the Pride Landers. *Mzingo: This will be worth keeping an eye on. *Banzai: So, are you going to keep an eye on Simba or something? *Mzingo: Yes. I have to warn you all about this. *Janja: What's the matter? *Mzingo: There are flappy birds living on the Pride Lands. *Janja: Flappy birds?! *Shenzi: Oh no, not those flappy birds. *Mzingo: They have these white bellies and their skin are like blue, black and aqua. *Banzai: We're going to eat them all for lunch. What do you think Ed? *Ed: He he ha ha ha. *Janja: I like that too. *Mzingo: These flappy birds will be eaten by us. *Banzai: A big lunch for everyone. *Shriek: Yeah yeah yeah, i'll be chewing them up like crazy. *Cheezi: I can't wait for lunch. *Shenzi: Okay, now we can go out and eat the flappy birds for good. *Mzingo: I'll spy on the Lion Guard from preventing to save the animals. *Janja: Go on Mzingo. We'll be ready to go in no time. *Chungu: Oh yeah, come on, let's go. *Janja: Fine. But a big fury of us is on our way. (Back with the penguins and Sven in the Pride Lands) *Mumble: What a big world out there. *Lovelace: It's a nice wonderful day outside. Look at these animals. I never seen one of a different species of them before. *Esequiel: I'll say most of them walk on four legs. *Lovelace: What? Not that. They gotta have four paws and two feet. *Mumble: Well these guys walk on two legs. *Lovelace: That's a mongoose. A bird stand on two legs. *Esequiel: Let's not talk about animals and let's take a look at the wonderful life of Africa. *Lovelace: Fine, let's explore then. *Mumble: Whatever you say boss. (Meanwhile, the hyenas sneaked in to the rock where they spy on the penguins) *Janja: So are these the flappy birds you're talking about? *Mzingo: Yes. Very flappy ones. *Janja: Ooh, so many of them. I'm going to be stuffed as a warthog. *Shenzi: I'll take the big fluffy one. *Banzai: The babies are mine. *Ed: Ha ha ha! *Cheezi: What's so funny Ed? *Banzai: Ed think that we should eat the baby flappy birds. *Shriek: Blah! I hate babies! They cry alot. *Chungu: Yeah, they stink. *Cheezi: They furry. *Shenzi: They're not furry. They're fluffy and feather. *Mzingo: Just like me. I'm a vulture you know. *Janja: Yes. No more silly and dumb old questions. We need to act serious. *Shriek: Yeah, be like a man. *Janja: That's it. Now i'm hungry than ever. *Nne: Oh boy, let's go. *Tano: I'm hungry! *Shenzi: It is time, to eat the flappy birds. *Banzai: Go go go. And save room for your dessert. (Back with the penguins) *Mumble: Okay. This is a very warm place for us to cool our feet down from walking. *Gloria: But we haven't gone into the big poiny rock yet. *Memphis: We're not very fast runners, you know that. *Mumble: Yeah. I wish we can fly, just like Sven. *Sven: Wahoo! I can see the whole world! *Lovelace: Slow down Sven! *Sven: Okie dokie. I slow down for you. *Noah: Ah, what a wonderful day outside. *Eggbert: But we are outside. *Maurice: Does it look like that we're inside? *Noah: Boys, whatever you say, don't say a single word. *Maurice: Fine. *Terry: I can't believe it. *Edwin: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Terry: It's just land, okay? *Edwin: We are almost to the big poiny rock. *Terry: Oh yeah, i can't wait to take a look at the rock. *Sven: *look at the hyenas sneaking in* Oh no, bad cover. Bad news! Bad news! *Lovelace: What happen Sven? We're dying? *Sven: No. I see bad animals on the loose. *Lovelace: Oh no. *Sven: Hyenas, hyenas! *Mumble: Hyenas? *Sven: Run! Run! Predators on the loose! *Janja: We got them! *Chungu: Let's eat them all! *Noah: Move, move, move. *Janja: *open his claws to run to the penguins* *Montay: Oh no, not these predators. *supersonic speed to knock Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Banzai and Ed* *Janja: Ooh, stupid. *Banzai: Did that flappy bird just hit us with his speed? *Montay: I'm a penguin! *Cheezi: Pen-guin? *Chungu: Penguin. I get it. They're all penguins. *Cheezi: Let's eat those penguins up! *Montay: Guys, keep going. The hyenas are after us. *Lovelace: Whatever we do, let's get outta here! (Back with the Lion Guard as they are in the high hills, watching the penguins running from the hyenas) *Kion: What is going on? *Ono: The hyenas are going after the birds, we gotta stop them. *Fuli: Whoa, they have adults on their side. *Bunga: Are they the parents of Janja, Chungu and Cheezi? *Beshte: Who knows? Maybe or maybe not. *Kion: Let's go save them. *Fuli: Okay. Till the Pride Lands end. *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte: Lion Guard Defend! (Back with the penguins running from the hyenas) *Sven: Hyenas! Hyenas! They cannot be stopped! *Lovelace: Let's head over to the big poiny rock. *Janja: Stop right there! *Chungu: Guys, come on. We have plenty of food for everyone. *Shenzi: They better not make our food go away. *Banzai: We will chase after you! *Ed: Ha ha ha! *Shriek: Oh no. They're not leaving without our food! *Nne: We better stop them on time. *Tano: No one is leaving behind. *Montay: There's more coming. Keep on moving. *Lovelace: Wait. The lake is on the way. We can't pass the lake. *Noah: Oh well, we're all dead! *Lovelace: This is the end! *Gloria: Guys, it's just a lake. Just jump. *Memphis: No. It's too risky and the lake moves the water around like the one from Snow Hill Island. *Janja: This is it! It's time to eat the penguins! *Montay: Noooooooooooooo! *Kion: Stop! *grab Janja* *Janja: Kion? *Beshte: Stop it! *move the rock to Chungu and Cheezi* *Chungu: Oooh. *Cheezi: Aw man. *Ono: Stop right here. *Fuli: Leave the birds alone! *Mumble: Thank god, we're safe by the little animals. *Esequiel: They're strong like Montay? *Montay: Hey. *Banzai: Ah, so if it isn't Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard. *Kion: Who are those guys? *Shriek: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Shenzi: Ah, you're trying to ruin our lunch, huh? *Kion: New members, who are they? *Banzai: So asking us? *Ed: He he he. *Nne: Shut up. They're talking about us. *Bunga: Are we going to do this for what? *Janja: Let's battle! (The hyenas clan with the Lion Guard) *Mumble: Hey Hippo, we need to pass. Can you move these big rocks to block the lake? *Beshte: Sure. *move two rocks to block the lake from making a path for the penguins* This is only a limited. Get going. *Mumble: Come on guys, now we have to escape. *Noah: Everyone, this way! *Kion: *attack Janja* *Janja: Ow, you doofus. *Ono: *dodge two hyenas and hit Ed* *Ed: Ahh ahh ahh! *Ono: Hey crazy hyena, you want this? *grab the stick with his feet and throw it to the bush* Go get it stupid! *Ed: Ha ha ha! *Cheezi: It's a trick of a plan. *Beshte: *slam Cheezi* Gotcha! *Cheezi: Hey. *Kion: *hit Shenzi* *Shenzi: *growls* *Banzai: Hey Shenzi, i didn't know this lion look like Simba when he was a cub. *Shenzi: Yeah. He gave me the same scratch that i got back at the Elephant Graveyard. *Banzai: No one care about that place anymore. Now fight! *Shenzi: Okay, i got this. *hit Kion* *Kion: Hey. *Shenzi: I got you now. *Fuli: *hit Shenzi* No, stay out of this. *Shenzi: Let go cheetah, the snack is mine. *Bunga: Take this! *throw a rock at Nne* *Nne: Ooh. *Shriek: Stupid, stupid, stupid! *Bunga: Oh, the clouds are moving. *Fuli: Kion, do the roar. *Kion: You better leave my friends or else. *Janja: Who are you going to call? Your mommy? Ha! No one is here to save you now. I got more members now than your baby Lion Guard group. *laugh with the other hyenas* *Kion: I said, *roar with the Roar of the Elders* GO! *Janja: Oh no, high winds ahead. *Banzai: We're gonna blow! (The hyenas got winded by the Roar as the krills try to move the grass) *Will: What is that thing? *Bill: That roar is so powerful than a elephant seal roar. *Will: I can't keep holding. *get winded away by the Roar* Help me! *Bill: Will! *get winded away by the Roar* Ahhhh. (The roar stop as the battle is finally over with the hyenas landing on a pile of mud) *Janja: No! Grrrrrrr, stupid lion. *Shenzi: I can't believe his eyes. *Banzai: Did Simba has a son before? *Janja: I knew it. It's the offspring of Simba and Nala. *Shenzi: I hate those guys. Even lion stinks so much. *Cheezi: They're nasty. *Shenzi: I agree with this little guy. *Cheezi: He he he. *Nne: Ha ha. *Tano: Very funny. *Janja: Come on, we're going to take a shower and get ourselves back into the game. For some fury vengeance. (Back with the Lion Guard and the penguins) *Sven: Wow, you saved us all. *Kion: Glad we did. *Erik: Thank you for saving us all Mr. Lion. *Kion: You're welcome. The name's Kion. *Lovelace: Kion, oh Kion. You're roar is the most powerful thing in the world. What was that thing called? *Kion: It's called the Roar of the Elders. *Lovelace: Roar of the Elders? *Noah: Are they talking about us? *Fuli: No, no. It's a powerful roar used by the lions to take down bad or save a animal's life to prevent from danger coming. *Bunga: Like when we saved the ostrich's home from the mud the other day. *Beshte: It can only happen if Kion faces his anger toward his enemies. *Kion: Yeah. This is why i saved you all. *Mumble: Thank you very much. *Ramón: Wow, so cool. *Raul: Yeah. You're killing it. *Erik: By the way, i'm Erik. *Kion: Nice to meet you Erik. *Erik: You and me are going to be best friends for now on. *Kion: Ha ha, very funny. We just met. *Erik: I like that. *Mumble: Thank you for the help. We're trying to get into this big poiny rock. Can you lead us some directions? *Ono: Oh, that's Pride Rock. It's very big that most of the lions live. You're going straight ahead. *Kion: We'll follow you to my father. *Mumble: Okay then. Everyone, go straight to Pride Rock! *Noah: Let's get going! *Esequiel: Oh boy, it's time to go to Pride Rock. *Montay: Yeah. What a big poiny rock this place is. *Esequiel: Uh huh. I wonder what holds inside of that big poiny rock? '''TO BE CONTINUED Next: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 3) Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters